


Comestible - Vacation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1466]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony convinces Gibbs to go to Stillwater for Christmas with a promise that he'll make it worth Gibbs while. Gibbs is in for a number of surprises.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1466]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Comestible - Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/06/2003 for the word [comestible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/06/comestible).
> 
> comestible[ kuh-mes-tuh-buh l ]  
> adjective  
> edible; eatable.  
> noun  
> Usually comestibles. articles of food; edibles:  
> The table was spread with all kinds of comestibles.
> 
> This is for Day 1: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/224768.html).
> 
> Note: This is an AU where basically no one has died (except Ziva).

“Come on, Gibbs, I’ve never ridden one before.”

“That’s because you don’t like the cold, remember?”

“Isn’t that why they have blankets and we wear coats and scarves?”

“Why are you so dead set on this, Tony?”

“I thought it would be a romantic way to spend Christmas.”

“Wouldn’t you rather visit the tropics instead of my dad?”

“You’d force your dad to be alone at Christmas?” Tony shot Gibbs the puppy dog eyes.

“He won’t be alone. He has plenty of friends in Stillwater.”

“It’s not the same, Jethro. Why are you so dead set against it?”

“I thought we’d have a chance to spend time alone sailing the ocean together, clothing optional, for once.”

”Wait. You want to have sex for Christmas?”

“I guess not,” Gibbs grumbled.

Tony chuckled, “We can have sex anytime. It’s not any day that we can visit your dad. How about a compromise?”

Gibbs focused in on Tony, “I’m listening”

”Jack has a friend who has a cabin in Stillwater, but he’s not using it this year. We can stay there. That way we can still have all the Christmas sex we want, but still see your dad for Christmas too.”

“You’re willing to stay in a cabin?”

“I’m assured it has running water.”

”Fine. We’ll go to this cabin.”

“What about the one horse open sleigh?”

“We can do that, too.”

“It will be great, I promise.”

“I already agreed, Tony.”

“I know. Now, I have to make sure you don’t regret it.”

Gibbs shook his head fondly at Tony. He wondered what his boyfriend would come up with this time. Tony’s ideas were always very imaginative when he put his mind to it.

Gibbs had to admit that it was strange not to work the holiday, but apparently they’d worked it too many years in a row and HR was protesting paying them overtime again. Gibbs suspected that Tony had talked to Vance about giving them the holiday off before he’d even broached the idea of going to Stillwater to Gibbs. Still they had packed and were now on their way to the cabin.

Tony had already started bribing Gibbs. They’d had to make quite a few extra stops on their way up and that wasn’t counting the extra sex Tony had thrown in before they left. Gibbs definitely wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t wait to see what else Tony had in store for them.

Gibbs blinked in shock as they arrived at the practical mansion. “My dad knows a guy or you know a guy, DiNozzo?”

Tony scratched his head sheepishly, “Uh.. Both?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Now I see why you were happy to stay in a cabin.”

Tony chuckled. “It is a cabin.”

“No, it’s really not. It’s a mansion made of wood.”

“I promise we’ll have plenty of time for woodworking.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

“What wood do you expect me to work while we’re here? Firewood?”

“Nah. That should be chopped and ready for us already.”

“Then? I didn’t bring any side projects with me and it will take too long to build a boat here.”

Tony winked. “I’ll make sure you have plenty of wood to work.”

Gibbs chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”

Tony grinned and led Gibbs into the house. Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks when he realized there was already a feast set out for them. He turned to Tony, “How did you do this?”

“Well… Jack has a lot of friends…” Tony shrugged, throwing his bag by the door for now. “Let’s eat all these comestibles.”

“Are you trying to make me fat?”

“Nah, but I may have invited some friends over to thank them for their help, tonight.”

Gibbs shot Tony a look. Tony simply pasted on his most innocent expression. Gibbs sighed. “You know I hate surprises.”

“Aw, Jethro. Don’t be like that. I promise, you’ll enjoy it.”

“If we’re expecting others, shouldn’t we put our stuff away and come back down.”

Tony glanced at Gibbs and then at the stairs. “Sure, let’s do that.”

As they headed up the stairs, Fornell walked out of his room, “Nice digs you got here, Gibbs.”

“They’re not mine.”

“Actually, they’re half yours.” Tony flashed his charming smile at Gibbs.

Gibbs just glared at Tony. His eyes promised retribution later. As Tony led the way to the master bedroom which was theirs, they met Emily, McGee, Delilah, Abby, Bishop, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, and their children as well.

Gibbs nodded to each of them and grunted greetings. Otherwise, his heavy stare remained focused on Tony. Tony ignored it, though, and they finally made it to their room. 

Gibbs stared at the huge bed in surprise. It was obvious that Tony had spared no expense. “What thread count are the sheets?”

“2000, but you don’t care about the thread count.”

“You do, though.” Gibbs eyed Tony with suspicion, wondering what else was in store for him. “Should I expect some other people to show up? Vance, maybe?”

“Nah. I invited him, but he had other plans for Christmas.”

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. “You’re something else, Tony.”

“Kort sent a fruit basket as he’s currently on an undercover op and couldn’t make it.”

“Seriously, Tony? You invited Kort?”

Tony shrugged. “He’s one of your friends, isn’t he?”

“Does that mean I should expect Franks, Leyla, and Amira?”

Tony offered a sly smile, “Maybe?”

“Didn’t you promise me plenty of sex? How are you going to manage that with so many people here?”

“Don’t worry, Gibbs. I made sure when this cabin was built that it had plenty of soundproofing. What we do in here, no one can hear.”

“You owe me, Tony. Big,” Gibbs warned.

“I’ve got it all under control. I promise you won’t regret this.” Tony dropped a kiss on Gibbs’ lips as he set about putting their clothes away. 

They heard the door open and Tony grinned, “Let’s go greet your granddaughter.”

“Papa Gibbs,” Amira yelled as she ran into Gibbs arms.

Gibbs grinned and ruffled Amira’s hair. “Hey, Amira.”

Tony glanced at his partner’s smile and knew he’d made the right decision. Tony left Gibbs to enjoy his granddaughter as he set about pulling out the food that had been left to warm and adding it to the table before calling everyone to dinner, including Jackson who had snuck in after Franks and his family.

It was loud and boisterous as people talked over each other and had side discussions with those nearest them. There were some suspicious glances tossed between some of the guests, but no one protested anyone else’s presence. 

After everyone retired for the evening, Tony made sure to give Gibbs his happy ending before they fell asleep. Tomorrow, Tony would take him out on the one horse open sleigh ride and they’d see how much playtime they could sneak in before they had to return to the cabin. Tony was looking forward to teasing Gibbs and he fell asleep with happy family thoughts in his head.

Tony woke Gibbs up with a morning blow job that put a big smile on Jethro’s face. Gibbs insisted on returning the favor, making them one of the last to make it downstairs. There were quite a few knowing glances, but no one said anything. 

Franks had set out breakfast supplies for everyone. He’d cooked for Amira, Leyla, and himself, but insisted everyone else could cook for themselves. Tony quickly intercepted Fornell before he could take his turn at cooking. “I’ve got it, Tobias. I actually like this kitchen.”

Fornell raised his hands up in surrender and returned to the table with a sheepish grin. Emily shot a grateful smile to Tony, “Thanks Tony! Your cooking is so much better than dad’s.”

“Hey!” Fornell protested.

“You know, she’s right.” Gibbs smirked at Fornell.

Fornell grumbled about the lack of appreciation, but took the teasing gracefully.

Franks and family had already left as the others finished breakfast and in ones and twos the various groups broke off to go do their own thing. Tony and Gibbs were the last to leave as Tony had cooked for himself last. Tony quickly cleaned up, well tossed most of the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. He then started making a quick picnic lunch.

“Are we going somewhere?” Gibbs asked, watching his partner fix sandwiches and other finger foods.

“Yep. You promised me a one horse open sleigh ride.”

“Now?”

Tony nodded. “It should be outside in about thirty minutes, so I suggest grabbing anything you think you’ll want.”

Gibbs nodded and grabbed a jacket and threw it on. He also grabbed Tony’s jacket and scarf. Tony finished the picnic lunch and exchanged the basket for the jacket and scarf Gibbs was holding. 

Gibbs blinked in surprise as he realized that there was no one around to control the horses. “Where’s the driver?”

“I’m looking right at him.” Tony grinned, staring at Gibbs. “Jackson assured me that you knew how to handle horses like this. He said something about you running a one horse open sleigh ride when you were a kid to earn some extra money during Christmas time.”

“More like he forced me to run one for the store as an additional attraction to get people out of their homes and possibly shopping.”

Tony smiled happily and settled his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Well why don’t you take me on a tour of the town. I expect to hear all about your activities as a youth as we pass by where they happened.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Now I know why you wanted to come up to the cabin instead of going to a beach. Did you cook this up with my dad?”

“He may have provided some suggestions.” 

Gibbs gestured for Tony to get into the sleigh and then climbed in next to him, taking the reins in his hand. He was willing to indulge Tony in finding out more about his childhood. He knew that Tony enjoyed the stories that Jackson told about Gibbs as a kid and would be a willing listener.

What he didn’t expect was for Tony to distract him every time he mentioned making out with someone by starting something that would force Gibbs to pull the horses to a stop and re-enact the make out session, only it always ended up a lot more fulfilling than Gibbs remembered from childhood. Sometimes even if he hadn’t talked about a previous hook up, Tony would start something. 

Gibbs was beginning to suspect that Tony had a goal of christening his entire childhood town. He couldn’t say he minded in the slightest, especially given their cabin was full of other people and he was in no hurry to return. By the time they finished the tour and returned to the cabin, it was well past dinner time and most of their friends had already gone to bed or fallen asleep in the living room waiting for their return.

Tony held a finger to his lips as they snuck in the house and past the sleeping guards. He pointed to Gibbs and gestured to the stairs and then pointed to himself and gestured to the kitchen. Gibbs nodded and headed up the stairs to their bedroom to wait for Tony to join him.

Tony quickly grabbed some easy to make food that he could retrieve without a lot of noise to replenish their energy. He then snuck upstairs and close the door to their bedroom, giggling. “I feel like a teenager again.”

“I do too, Tony. Now get over here.”

Tony glanced at Gibbs’ naked body appreciatively as he joined him in bed, offering Gibbs some of the food he’d retrieved. They took turns feeding each other and just generally enjoying being together. Neither of them were young and even if they’d wanted to, it was going to take them some time to recover from their adventures, but Tony had a plan for that. 

He’d picked mostly aphrodisiac foods in an attempt to give them a kickstart and he could see that it was paying off as he watched Gibbs’ eyes darken as Tony stripped off his shirt. Tony turned it into a strip tease as he took the rest of his clothes off and joined Gibbs in bed.

By the time Tony crawled onto the bed sexily, Gibbs’ cock was standing at attention again and Tony shot him a wide smile as he skimmed his teeth along it gently. Gibbs wasn’t about to let him have all the fun, however, and pulled Tony’s leg gently to bring Tony’s body around into a 69 position. As they turned it into a contest to see who could bring each other off first, they both found themselves orgasming at about the same time.

“I promised you wouldn’t regret it,” Tony smirked as he cleaned them up before curling up against Gibbs’ side.

“You have way too much energy after everything that we’ve done today.”

“Aw. Did I wear you out?”

“Not even, but if this is what every day is going to be like, we better rest up.”

“I like the way you think.” Tony grinned and closed his eyes, happily imagining what the rest of their Christmas vacation would be like. He knew that Gibbs would take today as a challenge and take it upon himself to create his own surprises for Tony during the rest of the vacation. Tony was definitely looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
